


OS OrelxGringe — Matin de neige.

by plume_94



Series: OS 2019 [1]
Category: Les Casseurs Flowters (Band), Orel/Gringe
Genre: Amitié, Douceur, M/M, amour, neige, rapprochement
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Aurélien avait les yeux levés vers le ciel et un grand sourire contemplatif sur les lèvres, les mains agrippées à la rambarde. Guillaume se perdit dans sa propre contemplation de son ami et soudain celui-ci se retourna, comme s'il avait sentit ses yeux sur lui. Il le vit avec une certaine fascination lui adresser un large sourire, avant d'entrer précipitamment dans le salon.  Aurélien s'avança vers lui, se dirigeant vers le canapé, et vint s'y agenouiller, près de lui.« Il neige, Gringe ! » lui dit-il avec la joie diffuse d'un enfant.Guillaume sentit son cœur fondre et une chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps en voyant le sourire qui ornait les lèvres de son ami.« Ah oui ? dit-il simplement, un sourire s'inscrivant à son tour sur ses lèvres.





	OS OrelxGringe — Matin de neige.

[https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x5egxy1]

 

 

Guillaume était perdu dans ses pensées, affalé dans le canapé marron du salon comme à son habitude, enveloppé dans une douce chaleur. Il avait les yeux fermés et un fin sourire sur les lèvres, un air de béatitude complète sur ses moindres traits. Il entrouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête légèrement pour apercevoir Aurélien à ses cotés, la tête sur son épaule, en train de dormir. C'était sa chaleur qui l'enveloppait depuis tout à l'heure. Il observa avec une tendresse non retenue les traits de son ami apaisé, perdu dans un monde imaginaire et sûrement rempli de créatures toutes plus magnifiques et étranges les unes que les autres. Il contempla la légère couleur rosée qui était apparue sur ses joues, dû à la chaleur de leur petit appartement comparé au froid hivernal qui était tombé depuis plusieurs semaines sur la petite ville. Il sourit devant cette vision de pureté angélique. Les cils de son ami frémissaient par-dessus ses paupières closes, indiquant qu'il était en train de rêver, et sa bouche était entrouverte, laissant passer sa respiration à allure régulière. Son regard se posa sur quelques mèches rebelles tombées par-dessus son front, dont sa familière mèche blanche, et il se perdit dans ses pensées à nouveau en la voyant. _Depuis quand l'avait-il ?_ Du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne, à partir du moment où ses cheveux avaient été assez longs pour remarquer quoique ce soit, elle avait toujours été là. Aurélien lui-même ne savait pas vraiment d'où elle sortait et quand on lui posait la question, il haussait simplement les épaules, répondant qu'il n'en savait rien. Guillaume se dit, comme tant de fois déjà, qu'elle lui donnait un charme fou. Il avait du mal à imaginer son ami sans cette mèche, à présent. Il avança une main doucement vers le visage d'Aurélien, afin de ne pas le réveiller, et laissa glisser ses doigts à travers les mèches brunes, et l'unique blanche, pour les glisser derrière son oreille et en dégager son front. Au contact, Aurélien poussa un léger soupire et il se figea, craignant de l'avoir réveillé. Mais Aurélien se blottit seulement un peu plus contre lui, la tête toujours nichée dans son épaule, et son souffle rencontra la peau sensible de son cou au changement de position.

« Guillaume. » l'entendit-il murmurer dans son sommeil, d'une voix endormie.

Guillaume s'efforça de rester immobile, le cœur battant comme un tambour dans sa poitrine. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et sa respiration devenir plus saccadée, alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de calmer son palpitant. _Guillaume_. Aurélien l'appelait rarement ainsi, par son prénom, et à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, son cœur s'emballait toujours un peu trop dans sa poitrine. C'était une sensation... étrange. Ô combien agréable, mais étrange. Il réussit à reprendre sa composition après de longues minutes de silence et glissa son bras autour de la taille de son ami, l'amenant ainsi à se blottir plus encore contre lui.

« Dors Orel, lui murmura-t-il d'une voix douce. Je suis là, juste à côté de toi. »

Un sourire niais s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il eut finit sa phrase. Il avait toujours cette envie irrépressible de rassurer le plus jeune, de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il ne craignait rien tant qu'il était à ses côtés... Mais ces choses-là étaient trop compliquées à dire en plein jour. Alors il profitait de ces petits moments intimes où il savait qu'il pouvait lui parler sans craindre qu'il ne l'entende, ou ne s'en souvienne plus tard. Lorsqu'ils étaient à moitié déchirés en boîtes de nuit et qu'il le ramenait à l'appartement, quand il s'occupait de lui lorsqu'il était malade ou déprimé, se débattant avec ses idées noires, et qu'il lui chuchotait des phrases réconfortantes au creux de l'oreille, ou tout simplement lors de ces petits instants complices et ô combien affectueux où il se laissait complètement aller. Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir se laisser autant apprivoiser par un de ses potes. Mais ce n'était pas un simple pote. Non, c'était _Orel_. Maintenant, il voyait à quel point ce petit gars était important pour lui. Et il le savait, même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas, inconsciemment Aurélien était au courant de toutes ces choses qu'il lui disait lorsqu'il était endormi. Alors Guillaume ferma les yeux, resserrant son étreinte autour de sa taille, et se laissa emporté par le sommeil à son tour, doucement bercé par le souffle régulier de son ami contre la peau de son cou.

  
  


*

Guillaume se réveilla quelques heures plus tard et regretta immédiatement la chaleur absente contre son corps. Il ouvrit les yeux avec peine et poussa un petit soupire en se rendant compte qu'Aurélien avait effectivement bien déserté le canapé et n'était plus à ses côtés. Il balaya le salon du regard et après quelques secondes à peine, ses yeux se posèrent sur son ami, dehors sur le petit balcon. Aurélien avait les yeux levés vers le ciel et un grand sourire contemplatif sur les lèvres, les mains agrippées à la rambarde. Guillaume se perdit dans sa propre contemplation de son ami et soudain celui-ci se retourna, comme s'il avait sentit ses yeux sur lui. Il le vit avec une certaine fascination lui adresser un large sourire, avant d'entrer précipitamment dans le salon. Aurélien s'avança vers lui, se dirigeant vers le canapé, et vint s'y agenouiller, près de lui.

« Il neige, Gringe ! » lui dit-il avec la joie diffuse d'un enfant.

Guillaume sentit son cœur fondre et une chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps en voyant le sourire qui ornait les lèvres de son ami.

« Ah oui ? dit-il simplement, un sourire s'inscrivant à son tour sur ses lèvres.

— Oui ! Accompagne-moi dehors, demanda Aurélien avec les yeux pétillants de bonheur. S'il-te-plaît.

— D'accord, allons dehors alors... sourit-il en passant distraitement une main dans les cheveux emmêlés de son ami. Couvre-toi bien, Orel. »

Aurélien hocha frénétiquement la tête avant de pousser un cri de joie et de se précipiter vers sa chambre. Il rit doucement et se leva à son tour, afin d'aller s'habiller chaudement.

  
  


*

Près de vingt minutes plus tard, tous deux étaient fin prêts et chaudement habillés. Aurélien se rua dehors, en dévalant les quelques marches les séparant du petit jardin de leur appartement, et à peine Guillaume fut-il dehors qu'il se vit attaqué par une boule de neige. En se tournant vers Aurélien, un faux air fâché sur le visage, il le surprit en train de rire, une autre boule de neige dans sa main gantée.

« Orel... dit-il dans un sourire, en haussant les sourcils.

— Allez...! Fais une bataille de boule de neige avec moi, Gringe ! Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie !

— Comment tu as fait pour découvrir mon secret si bien caché ? dit-il d'une voix moqueuse, cachant un rire à peine dissimulé. Laisse-moi juste le temps de former mes munitions alors, hein...

— D'accord. »

Guillaume se baissa et ramassa de la neige pour en former une boule lisse, qu'il posa au sol à ses côtés. Il en forma une deuxième, puis une troisième, avant de se recevoir de la neige sur l'épaule. Il entendit un rire et releva le visage, croisant le regard rieur d'Aurélien.

« Allez...! C'est bon là, non ?

— Orel, tu ne perds rien pour attendre...! dit-il d'une voix se voulant menaçante avant de se redresser et de se ruer vers son ami, deux boules de neige dans les mains. Viens-là, arrête de fuir ! »

Il poursuivit son ami qui avait prit la fuite en riant, le voyant courir dans sa direction. Il lui lança une boule dans le dos, faisant écraser la neige sous le coup, et Aurélien poussa un petit cri de surprise avant de se retourner et de lui lancer une boule à son tour. Ils continuèrent ce petit jeu pendant au moins quinze minutes avant qu'Aurélien ne tombe à genoux au sol, et se laisse tomber tout à fait sur le dos. Guillaume se précipita sur lui, l'enjambant sans aucune gêne, et écrasant une dernière boule de neige sur son visage.

« Arrête, c'est froid...! s'écria Aurélien en riant. Je déclare forfait, tu as gagné ! »

Guillaume laissa un léger rire s'échapper de ses lèvres gercées et brandit un poing en l'air, en signe de victoire. Un instant plus tard, lorsque l'euphorie du jeu fut retombée, il regarda de nouveau Aurélien, toujours allongé sous lui, et le doux sourire que ce dernier lui adressait lui coupa momentanément le souffle. Il se perdit dans la contemplation de son ami et le temps sembla littéralement s'arrêter autour d'eux. Seul le fin sourire de son ami et ses yeux rieurs, faisant passer dans le même temps toute sa tendresse dans ce simple regard, comptaient pour lui à présent. Ses joues étaient rosées à cause du froid ambiant. _Il ressemblait à un ange_. Et cette pensée lui échappa lorsqu'il s'entendit le lui dire à voix haute.

« Tu ressembles à un ange, Orel. »

Aurélien lui lança un regard interrogateur et il sentit ses mains gantées se déplacer de son torse à son visage, attrapant maladroitement quelques mèches de ses cheveux pour dégager son visage.

« Je crois... que je t'aime. »

Aurélien fronça légèrement les sourcils à cet aveu, avant de lui sourire à nouveau, de ce sourire qui faisait tout disparaître autour de lui quand il lui était adressé.

« Tu m'aimes...? demanda Aurélien dans un sourire.

— Oui, je t'aime, répéta Guillaume se sentant étrangement calme et non nerveux comme il l'aurait pensé à faire cette déclaration.

— Et... dans quel sens ? » demanda Aurélien, souriant toujours sous lui.

Il le contempla un instant, les flocons de neige tombant doucement autour d'eux et rendant la scène encore plus poétique et magnifique qu'elle ne l'était sûrement. _Aurélien était si beau._

« Dans tous les sens possibles, Orel. Comme mon ami, comme mon colocataire, comme la personne avec qui je partage ma vie depuis déjà tant d'années, comme la personne la plus importante pour moi sur cette terre... Comme mon _amour_. »

A cette déclaration, le sourire d'Aurélien s'agrandit et il aperçut des perles salées s'amonceler au coin de ses yeux, prêtes à couler sur ses joues. Il sentit ses mains, gantées elles aussi, se poser délicatement sur les siennes et ses doigts caresser doucement les siens, malgré le revêtement rugueux entre eux.

« Je le sais, Gringe. Et c'est réciproque. » dit Aurélien dans un souffle, lui coupant le sien par la même occasion.

A ces mots, il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se pencha pour rencontrer ses lèvres. Celles d'Aurélien étaient douces et légèrement sucrées contre les siennes, comme il se les était toujours imaginées. Il sourit à cette pensée, approfondissant le baiser, et sentit les gants d'Aurélien se poser sur ses mèches brunes pour le maintenir contre lui. _Enfin, il se sentait entier. Il avait enfin réussi à trouver la dernière pièce du puzzle qu'était sa vie._ Une chaleur immense se répandit dans son corps entier et un véritable feu d'artifice sembla exploser à l'intérieur de son ventre, diffusant un bonheur inégalé jusqu'alors en lui.

Lorsqu'il se recula, tous les deux à bout de souffle, il laissa son front reposer contre celui de son amant et poussa un petit soupire satisfait.

« Je t'aime tellement, Orel. Tu es magnifique. »

Aurélien ouvrit les yeux à ça et lui rendit son sourire.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Guillaume. »

Son cœur se gonfla de bonheur et il sourit à la sensation de bien-être diffuse dans son corps entier.

  
  


*

Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'était redressé afin qu'Aurélien puisse se lever et il l'avait laissé l'entraîner à fabriquer un bonhomme de neige. Il l'avait aidé tout en l'observant avec tendresse s'activer à faire _le plus beau bonhomme de neige de sa vie_ , comme il lui avait dit. Ensuite, Aurélien lui avait demandé s'il savait faire un ange de noël et devant son regard curieux il avait rigolé et lui avait montré. Guillaume s'était vite allongé à ses côtés dans la neige et avait prit doucement sa main dans la sienne tout en l'imitant, remuant les bras et les jambes afin de créer la forme voulue. Aurélien s'était tourné vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres, et avait fermé les yeux en serrant sa main un peu plus fort dans la sienne. Il avait fini par se laisser rouler par-dessus lui, l'embrassant tendrement, et Guillaume avait remonté ses mains sur son dos, avant de le serrer fort contre lui. Ils étaient ensuite rentrés dans la chaleur de leur appartement, afin de prendre une douche bien méritée. Guillaume y était allé en premier et lorsqu'il sortit de la douche et rejoignit Aurélien dans le salon, il s'assit à ses côtés et embrassa sa joue, le sortant de la contemplation de l'écran de son téléphone portable.

« Tu as encore de la neige dans les cheveux, Orel.

— C'est pas grave, sourit Aurélien.

— Si tu tombes malade, là ce sera grave.

— Ça te donnera l'occasion de t'occuper de moi comme ça.

— J'ai pas besoin de ça pour m'occuper de toi, mon amour. » dit-il dans un sourire avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Aurélien lui sourit tendrement en se reculant et se leva, laissant glisser sa main sur son bras, afin de se diriger vers la salle de bains. Quand il en sortit, Guillaume le regarda tendrement se sécher les cheveux et ouvrit ensuite les bras en grands pour qu'il vienne s'y blottir, ce qu'Aurélien fit sans ciller. Il se perdit à nouveau dans la chaleur émanant de son corps et resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille, caressant du bout des doigts sa peau sous son tee-shirt. Il le berça ainsi, l'amenant à sombrer dans un sommeil bienvenue, se sentant lui-même sur le point de se laisser emporter.

  
  


*

Aurélien avait toussé.

« Tu vois, tu es malade maintenant, avait-il murmuré dans un sourire fatigué.

— Oui mais au moins, maintenant je sais que tu m'aimes. Et toi, que je t'aime. »

Il s'était endormi avec cette phrase au creux de l'oreille. _Je t'aime_. Oui, il était amoureux d'Aurélien et était assez chanceux pour que cela soit réciproque. Ses rêves furent peuplés de créatures magiques, d'animaux marins, de galaxies lointaines, et surtout, de son sourire. Aurélien était son petit _paradis_ et dans un coin de sa tête, les paroles d'une chanson longtemps oubliée ressurgirent.

  
  


*

_Tu dors encore amour_  
_Moi j'ouvre les rideaux_  
_Sur un monde en velours_  
_Mon amour que c'est beau_  
_C'est un matin de neige_  
_C'est le ciel en sanglots_  
_C'est Paris c'est la Terre_  
_Qui met son blanc manteau_  
_Tu dors encore amour_  
_Moi j'ouvre les rideaux_  
_Sur le monde velours_  
_Mon amour que c'est beau..._

  
  


 

 


End file.
